Danny and Sam in Romeo and Juliet
by JuneLuxray
Summary: The annual performance of Romeo and Juliet in Amity Park is on, and Danny and Sam have been forced into roles they didn't ask for, nor volunteer. Yes, there will be DxS. Post PP.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Romeo and Juliet. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, and William Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet. This was inspired by the fact we're reading the play in my class.  
**

"Now, Amity Park, it's the time you all know and love...The annual 'Romeo and Juliet' play. We will pick high school students who we desire for the roles. We will be choosing out of a hat." Mr. Lancer said in the gym of the high school.

The whole business with the play was a town-wide thing, as it was sort of a tradition. Almost everyone in town came to come see who would play who, out of a hat. Danny sat next to his friends and parents, and lightly snorted along with Sam.

"Why is this so popular?" He whispered to the group around him. Maddie smiled.

"Because, it's such a wonderful play. It's also a tradition for Amity Park, so shush and listen." She said. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes, and Mr. Lancer pulled out a list of people he had chosen to pick from the hat.

"Alright, first up, Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter, come on up." He said. Both teens proudly strut up to Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer looked at his list.

"Alright, Star Benson and Valerie Gray, please come up." Star had giddly run up, while Valerie looked annoyed and reluctant. Mr. Lancer kept reading off names, the students picked ran up to join in. Finally, Mr. Lancer had reached the end of his list.

"Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Fenton."

**"WHAT?"** Replied the trio. Danny and Sam looked the most abhorring of the idea.

"Uh...Mr. Lancer, can't you pick two others?"

"Yeah, Sam and I aren't really cut out for acting..."

"I second that." Sam finished. Mr. Lancer only smiled and shook his heads, as Jack and Maddie had to push Danny and Sam off of the seat, while Tucker got up proudly, trying to look cool and handsome. Danny and Sam both kept their heads down and didn't look happy in the least to show their indifference to the whole thing.

Mr. Lancer only held out the hat full of bits of paper with names of characters on them, and the group dug their hands into it. Tucker smiled at his.

"Benvolio. Cool. Wha'd you get, guys?" He asked Danny and Sam, looking up at them.

Both boyfriend and girlfriend shared a reluctant look as they slowly peeked at their roles...And they paled. They slowly went up to Mr. Lancer and poked him.

"Mr. Lancer, can we have different roles?"

"Please?" Danny added. Mr. Lancer smiled.

"No trading or re-dos, as a note to everyone." Mr. Lancer said into the microphone to let them know. He then plucked the pieces of paper from Danny and Sam's hands, and read them, a large smirk crawling onto his face.

"You two are perfect for this..." He said. Then he grabbed the microphone again.

"Due to Ms. Manson and Mr. Fenton's indifference to their PERFECT roles, I'm saying it aloud now to punish them. Daniel and Samantha are to play Romeo and Juliet."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman, and I also do not own 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet', written by William Shakespeare. Alright, on with the story.**

That night at the Fenton's dinner table, the conversation was not over ghosts, for once. Rather, it was the play, and Danny's role. Danny tried not to pay attention as he slowly ate, biting off pieces of pizza they had for the night.

"...And, our son has the best role!" Jack said, throwing an arm around Danny. Danny grunted and nodded without smiling. His family frowned.

"Danny, why are you so annoyed about this?" Jazz asked. Danny growled.

"Because, number one, I do not like acting. Number two, I have better things to do with my time. Number three, I'LL LOOK STUPID!" He said. Maddie smiled.

"No you won't! You'll look cute!" She protested, ruffling his hair. Danny frowned.

"Yes, I'll be ABSOLUTELY adorable at the part when I'm laying dead on the floor in the play." Danny said. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mr. Lancer is giving fifty points extra credit for every class you're in if you do it, if it helps." She said. Danny looked up.

"Yeah, I guess that helps a bit. But _still_..." He replied. His family rolled their eyes again, and changed the subject to ghosts.

* * *

"Alright, now, who's playing who again? Aside from Daniel and Samantha..." Mr. Lancer asked. The group giggled a little at them, Danny and Sam just looking irritated.

"I'm Benvolio." Tucker said.

"Mercutio." Kwan said.

"Tybalt..." Dash said, not really caring for the role.

"Lady Capulet!" Paulina said cheerfully.

"Lady Montague." Valerie said.

"The nurse." Star muttered. Mr. Lancer wrote down the roles, then frowned.

"Alright, we still need Count Paris, Lord Montague, Lord Capulet, Prince Escalus, Friar Laurence, and various others who aren't there too much. I'll summon in various others to play the roles. Right now, you practice your lines. I will be the chorus, the man who comes out and acts as narrator. Excuse me while I go find others." And, with that, Mr. Lancer left. The group blinked. Tucker shrugged.

"Alright, let's get into a circle and read off our lines?"

"But what about the various people in the beginning who we don't have yet someone to play?" Star asked. Kwan smiled.

"We can take turns doing it for now. I'll play Gregory. Dash, you play Sampson." He said. Dash nodded and looked at Danny.

"Fenton, you play Abram and Lord Montague. Foley, you do the Prince and Lord Capulet." He said. Both nodded, Danny looking slightly annoyed still.

"Alright, for the citizens, we can all say the lines." Tucker said. They nodded and began. Dash started as Sampson.

"Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals." Kwan picked up on being Gregory.

"No, for then we should be colliers."

"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw."

"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of collar."

They went on for a few moments. They spoke when they were supposed to, and soon Tucker's official role spoke as Benvolio.

"Part, fools! Put up your swords. You know not what you do." Dash's role began as Tybalt.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds. Turn thee, Benvolio! Look upon thy death."

"I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me."

"What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee, coward!" Then, out of humor, Tucker and Dash began to fight with non-existent swords. Valerie stopped them with a glare, and they all continued, picking up on roles they owned.

Soon it came to Danny's first line as Romeo.

"Is the day so young?" Tucker replied, playing Benvolio.

"But new struck nine."

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was it my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not having that which having makes them short."

"In love?" Tucker said his line with a smirk. Danny turned red and frowned.

"Gah, I hate this. Why did I get chosen for this again?" Danny asked. Dash frowned.

"Because, Fenton. Also, be thankful your girlfriend's Juliet. You get to make out with her on stage a few times publicly without getting someone to snap at you." Dash said, smiling at the last part. Danny and Sam turned red, and they continued reading.

Soon it came to Sam's, Paulina's, and Star's parts. Paulina started, being Lady Capulet.

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me." Star picked up on being the nurse.

"Now, by my maidenhand at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Sam sighed and started being Juliet.

"How now? Who calls?"

"Your mother."

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?"

"This is the matter- Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret. Nurse, come back again; I have remembered me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age." Paulina finished. They were about to continue, before Mr. Lancer came in with various other students, and smiled.

"I've got the rest of the team. Now, from the top!" He said. They sighed from having to re-do their roles, but started once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman, and I also do not own 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet', written by William Shakespeare.D**

**

* * *

**As Danny walked into his house, he noted his parents turning and looking at him, looking rather happy. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, what's up?" He asked. Maddie only continued to smile.

"So, how did you do in reading lines?" She said. Danny shrugged.

"Uh...Not...That...Good?" He lied. Jack crossed his arms with a grin.

"Really? Because we got an email from Mr. Lancer that you are VERY good at it, and there's no chance of him dropping you from the role." Jack said. Danny turned red and frowned.

"Oh, c'mon...I'M BEING FORCED INTO CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" He shouted. But his ghost sense went off. Sighing, he went ghost, waved a quick 'bye' to his parents, and flew out of the house. Looking around, a net came from behind him and knocked him down, he struggling. Skulker landed in front of him.

"Whaddya want, Skulker?" Danny hissed. Skulker's metal grin was the most apparent feature on him at the moment.

"Well, ghost child. I'm not here to hunt you...For today. Rather, I want answers for a rumor." He said. Danny sighed and tore out of the net.

"Fine, what do ya wanna know?" He said irritably.

"Are you really going to play Romeo for the annual play that's said to go on here?" Skulker asked, crossing his arms. Danny blushed.

"Uhh...Yeah..." He said. Skulker was silent for a minute, before he fell down, laughing so hard he would cry if he was not a tiny ghost inside of an exoskeleton. Danny turned even redder.

"Hoho! The ghost child being forced to play Romeo? Oh, this is _PRICELESS_! Alright...Hehe...I'm done. Goodbye for now, ghost child." Skulker said, getting up and flying off.

Danny frowned and flew back to his house, turning human again. Maddie turned and smiled.

"Oh, welcome back, sweetie. Wha'd the ghost want?"

"He wanted confirmation that I was playing Romeo...And now all the ghosts probably know." Danny said angrily. Maddie only put an arm around him.

"Aw, sweetie, who cares about what the ghosts think? No need to be embarrassed. The only part you have to be embarrassed about is when you and Sam kiss onstage, and Jack and I taking pictures and sending them to everyone we know." Maddie said with a small giggle. Danny only kept his red face.

* * *

"Are you KIDDING me? Dipstick's playing Romeo?" Ember shouted when her boyfriend told her, and most of the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Skulker nodded.

"Yep. THIS is going to be funny...One of us will HAVE to get that on tape. It's too funny to pass up." He said. All the ghosts laughed out loud, almost rocking the Ghost Zone with their laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman, or The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, written by William Shakespeare.**

Lines were practiced. Long, poetic paragraphs spoke. Over the few weeks that had passed of practice, the words were learned by heart.

Today, Mr. Lancer was getting the actors costumes. Danny groaned at his outfit. It was tight, blue, and it looked..._Odd_. Turning to look at Sam, she didn't look any more pleased with her outfit. It was a bright red dress with gold trimmings; while it wasn't too girly, Sam still looked a little annoyed. Tucker's was also blue; a slightly darker color than Danny's, with a cap for his head included. Dash's outfit was a fawn brown; fashioned like Danny's, in an medieval theme.

As everyone looked annoyed with their outfits, a cough from Mr. Lancer told them to put them on.

They pulled them on, displeased. Kwan groaned.

"Dude, this outfit's itchy!"

"Don't forget hot. This thing covers my entire body." Dash said. Mr. Lancer frowned.

"Well, tough luck. Today, we have a dress rehearsal, and tomorrow, we shall hold the actual performance. So, in your places! From the top!" He commanded.

They went through each act. One, two, three, four, and five. Every time Danny and Sam kissed, people not onstage whistled- particularly Tucker- making both blush a bit.

At the part when Romeo and Juliet die, both were good at not moving. They looked good- very dead.

However, after a few minutes, Danny went ghost, and flew up.

"Oh noes, I am a ghost now!"

"Mr. Fenton! No going ghost during the play! Now, get back to being dead!" Mr. Lancer shouted at him. Danny sighed and turned human, lying back down again.

While no one was looking, Sam pinched him for that act of his.

Danny would've pouted, but he was busy pretending to be dead.


	5. Act One

**I do not own Danny Phantom- Butch Hartman does. The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet was written by William Shakespeare. Every line of the play was directly from the play script itself.  
**

"Alright, I'm going to go film the ghost boy's performance. I made a special battery that won't let him detect me- it was a big pain to make, but for this once, it's worth it. I'll be back with the footage in not too long." Skulker said. Ember waved with a smile as Skulker turned invisible and left.

* * *

Skulker phased into the auditorium where the play was held. He spotted Danny's parents and sister, all dressed up, with little papers on the play. The room was filled to the brim with people- proud parents or just curious spectators. Anyhow, as the play began, Skulker began to film...

* * *

_A few minutes before showtime, behind the stage..._

"I don't know if I can do this." Danny said nervously. Tucker put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you fight ghosts on a daily basis, and you're afraid of a crowd?" Tucker asked with a smirk. Danny sighed.

"Well, at least with my parents and sister out there! This is what we call embarrassment city!" He said. Tucker sighed.

"Dude, my parents are gonna embarrass me, too. We can both writhe in embarrassment together." He said. Danny smiled a little, and prepared and prayed for good luck as they heard Mr. Lancer start giving the prologue.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their live,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parent's strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hour's traffic of our stage." Mr. Lancer finished, going offstage for the actors to come out.

Two boys playing Gregory and Sampson came out.

"Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals."

"No, for then we should be colliers."

"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw."

They continued their lines. The Fentons anxiously waited for their son to come out. Whispering, Jack said something.

"I can't understand a thing they're saying, but I love it anyhow." Jack said. He was shushed by Maddie and Jazz.

Soon came Dash's role as Tybalt and Tucker's role as Benvolio.

"Part, fools! Put up your swords. You know not what you do." Tucker started.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio! Look upon thy death."

"I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me."

"What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee, coward!"

They continued. Skulker impatiently waited for Danny, as did many others.

But soon came his part. Danny strode out onto the stage, ignoring cheers, particularly from his parents and sister.

"Is they day so young?" Danny said with a sigh dramatically.

"But new struck nine." Tucker replied.

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was it my father that went hence so fast?

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not habing that which having makes them short."

"In love?" Tucker said, a slight smirk pulling on his face.

"Out-"

"Of love?" Tucker said. Danny mentally swore.

"Out of her favor where I am in love."

"Alas that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" They continued their lines perfectly. Danny didn't enjoy it, but was good. His parents were already bursting with pride. There was a scene between Lord Capulet and Count Paris, telling Paris he may try to win Juliet's favor. Lord Capulet then sent out a servant to go find the people to come to his party. The part came when Danny and Tucker came out again. The actor playing the servant spoke.

"Go gi' go-den. I pray, sir, can you read?"

"Ay, mine own fortune in my misery." Danny said.

"Perhaps you have learned it without book. But I pray, can you read anything you see?"

"Ay, if I know the letters and the language."

"Ye say honestly. Rest you merry!"

"Stay, fellow; I can read." Danny took his part reading off of the names. The servant spoke.

"If you be not of the house of Montagues, I pray come and crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry!" He said, then going offstage. Tucker's turn.

"At this same ancient feast of the Capulet's sups the fair Rosaline whom thou so lovest. With all the admired beauties of Verona. Go thither, and with unattainted eye compare her face with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a crow."

After some more lines, Danny and Tucker went offstage, and out came Star and Paulina. There were claps, and both the Fentons and Mansons looked forward to this.

Paulina started as Lady Capulet. "Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me."

Star playing the nurse began. "Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

Sam came out as Juliet. Cheers flew. Sam reluctantly started.

"How now? Who calls?"

"Your mother." Star said as nurse.

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?" More lines came and went. Paulina started another line.

"Marry, that "marry" is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, how stand your disposition to be married?" Paulina said. Sam sucked in a breath.

"It is an honor that I dream not of."

The scene passed. Danny, Tucker, Kwan, and various other extras holding fake torches came out.

"What shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without apology?" Danny started.

Later, Danny said,

"I dreamt a dream tonight." Kwan said his line.

"And so did I."

"Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"In bed asleep, while they do dream things true."

"O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you!" Now, this part was very long, and by the time Danny's next line came, Kwan was out of breath.

"Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace! Thou talkst of nothing."

And then shortly after came the scene that everyone was waiting for. Danny began.

"What lady's that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" He said more lines, then it was Dash's turn.

"This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What, dares the slave come hither, covered with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honor of my kin, to strike him dead I hold it not a sin."

More words. Dash left the stage.

Thus came one of the points that everyone wanted to see most. Danny took a deep breath, and began with Sam.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, this gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Sam took a deep breath as well, and spoke.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do not touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." They said, sticking their hands together. Soon, after more words, they kissed. Cheers erupted so loudly people nearly went deaf. Breaking apart, Danny and Sam DID have large smiles on their faces, but a little red from the cheers. Skulker grinned as he floated in the air.

"Then my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Danny said. They kissed again, making the crowd cheer even louder, applauding. Danny's parents were clapping the loudest, making him try not to turn red onstage.

Star, the nurse, came and ushered Sam away, and told Danny that her mother was lady of the house.

"Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt."

Back where Sam was when Star went to her, whom Sam sent back to learn his name, came back with the news.

"His name is Romeo, and a Montague, the only son of your great enemy."

"My only love, sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy."

A few more lines were said, and Act One was done.


	6. Act Two

**I do not own Danny Phantom or The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. These lines were taken directly from the play script, so I apologize if you can't understand some of the old-time English. I'm really sorry for the crappiness of some of this, it's because I am NOT going through the endless lines of Shakespearean scripts. n_n; Go read the script yourself and you'll understand.  
**

Act Two began, and after a quick scene with Danny jumping the wall to the Capulet's orchard, one of the most famous scenes in English literary literature occurred.

Danny took a breath as he appeared. "But, soft! What light from yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

After a long amount of lines, Sam said something. Putting her arms out, stretching dramatically, she said,

"Ay me!"

Danny said a few more lines. Sam's turn.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She said with a sigh.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Danny asked aside. Sam spoke more.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Sam pretended to act surprised, and turn to Danny from the fake tower she was on.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest upon my counsel?" She said.

After more lines, Danny climbed a fake tree (secretly using his ghost powers to fly a little- which Mr. Lancer, hidden on the side of the stage, frowned at, annoyed.), and spoke.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What should I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

A few more lines. Danny and Sam kissed a few times, each time earning cheers.

Finally, Sam said this:

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purposeful marriage, send me word to-morrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world."

Star called for Sam off-stage. After a few more words, Danny and Sam kissed again, then Danny jumped down, running offstage.

In came Mikey, playing Friar Laurence. He spoke and examined a fake poisonous flower, when Danny came in.

They greeted and talked, and Danny revealed of his night out of bed.

"God pardon sir! Wast thou with Rosaline?" Mikey asked. Danny snorted, in-character.

"With Rosaline, my ghostly father? No; I have forgotten that name, and that name's woe."

"That's good my son: but where hast thou been, then?" Mikey asked. Danny said his lines explaining his love to Juliet, and how he must marry her right away. Mikey put on a surprised face.

"Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here! Is Rosaline, whom thou did didst love so dear, so soon forsaken?"

"Thou chid'sh me oft for loving Rosaline."

"For doting, not for loving, pupil mine."

Danny and Mikey spoke for a bit, before the Friar agreed that the wedding, despite it's speed, may resolve the war between the families. Out went both. In came Tucker and Kwan.

"Where the devil should this Romeo be? Came he not home to-night?" Kwan asked as Mercutio.

Too many more lines to count. Danny came in.

"Here comes Romeo, here comes Romeo." Tucker said, being Benvolio. Kwan told Danny he gave them the counterfeit last night.

"Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?" Danny asked.

"The ship, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?" Kwan said. They then engaged soon after in a war of puns.

"...That runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole!" Kwan said.

"Stop there, stop there!" Tucker cried. The people in the crowd who got the joke giggled. _(AN: If you really wanna try to get the joke, read 'bauble' and 'hole' carefully.)_

Soon came Star. Kwan and Tucker teased her in their parts for a moment, before Star said:

"Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I may find the young Romeo?" She asked, looking exasperated. The two teased her some more, before she finally pulled Danny aside, Kwan crying,

"Farewell, ancient lady; farewell," While singing 'lady, lady, lady' from behind her as she took Danny.

After informing Star of the wedding arrangements, he said "Commend me to thy lady."

"Ay, a thousand times." Star responded.

Offstage they went, and in came Juliet, wallowing in worry. Sam was good at looking worrisome; after all, her mom said she had a present for her after the show.

And that present was probably another bright pink dress.

Gulp.

At least Sam could stick that into her part. In came Star, looking sad and mournful to tease Juliet, and Sam shot up.

"O honey nurse, what news?" Sam asked. Sam urged her to speak, despite Star's beating around the bush, before Sam finally said,

"Here's such a coil! Come, what says Romeo?" Sam hissed, showing annoyance. Star grinned.

"Have you got leave to go to shrift to-day?"

"I have." Sam said, brightening a little.

"Then hie you hence to Friar Laurence's cell; there stays a husband to make you a wife."

"Hie to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell." Sam said, running offstage.

The scene turned to Danny and Mikey.

"So smile the heaves upon this holy act, that after hours with sorrow chide us not!" Mikey said.

"Amen, amen!" Danny said. The two briefly exchanged words, when Sam came in in a wedding dress. Both ran up to each other and started kissing, and exchanging vows of love.

"Come, come with me, and we'll make short work; for, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till the holy church incorporates two in one." Mikey said, urging both forth. With a quick wedding scene, a kiss between Danny and Sam (and a whole lotta cheering) the act was done.


	7. Act Three Part One

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman, and I also do not own 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet', written by William Shakespeare. Now on, since the next acts are gonna be kinda long, I'm dividing them by parts. I know the play comes in scenes, but it's easier for me to do parts. So be it. On with the story.  
**

_Act Three_

In came Tucker and Kwan, slowly trudging, as if it were a hot day.

"I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire: the day is hot, the Capulets abroad, and, if we meet, we shall not scape a brawl; for now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring." Tucker said. Kwan, of course, in his role of Mercutio, ignored Tucker and continued on.

Until along came the Capulet actors, along with Dash.

"By my head, here come the Capulets." Tucker said. Kwan snorted.

"By my heel, I care not." Kwan replied. Dash spoke.

"Follow me close, for I will speak to them. Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you." He said. Kwan smirked.

"And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something; make it a word and a blow."

They spoke a bit, before Dash said,

"Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo,-"

"Consort! What, dost thou make us minstrels?" Kwan said. He said more, Tucker tried to calm both parties down. Kwan denied it, and thus came in Danny. Dash looked up at him, then at Kwan again.

"Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man."

He walked up to Danny, snarling a little.

"Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford no better term than this,-Thou art a villain." He said angrily. Danny remained calm.

"Tybalt, the reason I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting: villain I am none; therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not." Dash didn't calm down.

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw." He said a little forcefully on the last part, advancing toward Danny.

"I do protest, I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise, till thou shalt know the reason of my love: and so, good Capulet,-which name I tender as dearly as my own,-be satisfied." He said. Kwan, in his role, snapped.

"O calm, dishonourable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away." He said, drawing a fake rapier. He continued speaking. "Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?" He said. Both boys exchanged some words, when Dash finally drew his rapier. Danny frowned.

"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up." He said softly. Kwan ignored him, of course.

"Come, sir, your passado." And, with that, they fought. They fought for a minute dramatically while Danny tried to shove his way through the group of boys- which, he would phase through, had Mr. Lancer not been giving him a stern look at that moment. Finally getting through the crowd, he stood between the two.

"Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressively hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets: hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" He protested. Dash finally, however, plunged under Danny's arm and 'stabbed' Kwan (only REALLY hitting his side, releasing a packet of ketchup on the side of Kwan's outfit to make him appear to bleed), and fleeing with his followers.

Kwan groaned and pretended to be in pain.

"I am hurt. A plague o' both of your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?" He croaked out. Tucker gave him an odd glance.

"What, art thou hurt?" Tucker asked. Kwan groaned again.

"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon." Kwan said, gesturing to an extra on the scene. The kid ran offstage. Danny frowned.

"Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much." Danny said. Kwan agreed, but said it was enough again. Then he said something particular.

"Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm." He muttered. Then he looked at Tucker.

"Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint. A plague o' both of your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, and so soundly too: your houses!" He said, before he slumped over, and Tucker dragged him to the side of the stage. Danny scowled.

"O sweet Juliet, thy beauty hath made me effeminate and in my temper soften'd valour's steel!" He proclaimed. Tucker came back with a grim look on his face.

"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth." Tucker said sadly. Danny made himself look angry and sad.

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend; this but begins the woe, others must end." He growled. Tucker looked behind him.

"Here comes the furious Tybalt back again." Tucker muttered. Danny turned to see Dash entering the stage.

"Alive, in triumph! And Mercutio slain! Away to heaven, respective lenity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!" He cried. As Dash approached, he spoke more.

"Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, that late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company: either thou, or I, or both must go with him." Danny said, drawing his fake rapier from his side. Dash snorted.

"Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence." Dash said, drawing his weapon as well. The two began to fight for a minute, before Danny got him on the side, releasing another ketchup packet under the outfit. Dash groaned and fell down, as his character's death. Tucker gasped and looked at Danny.

"Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain. Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death, if thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!" He said, trying to shoo Danny offstage. Danny gaped for a minute, before shouting,

"O, I am fortune's fool!" He shouted. Tucker shoved him toward the side of the stage hidden.

"Why dost thou stay?" He cried. Danny finally gave him a look, and ran offstage. In came students playing citizens of Verona. They demanded to know who killed who, and what happened. Then came in Prince Escalus, Lord Montague, Lord Capulet, their wives, and others from each household.

The teen playing Escalus gave a quick look over the scene, and looked at Tucker.

"Where are the vile beginners of this fray?" He demanded angrily.

"O noble prince, I can discover all the unlucky manage of this fatal brawl: there lies the man, slain by young Romeo, that slew thy kinsman, brave Mercutio." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for the audience to hear.

Paulina, being Lady Capulet, ran to Dash's body and began to wail, before she finally gave a stare full of daggers at the prince. The prince looked at Tucker again.

"Benvolio, who began this bloody fray?" He asked furiously. Tucker took in a breath. He began to explain how Tybalt came along, and wanted to pick a fight with Romeo, who denied him the right. Mercutio became infuriated by Romeo's denying to fight, and submission to the enemy, and drew to fight. Danny came between the two, but Tybalt stabbed Mercutio, killing him. After he died, Danny picked a fight with Tybalt out of pure rage, slew him and ran.

"...This is the truth, or let Benvolio die." Tucker said. Paulina's eyes turned furious.

"He is a kinsman to the Montague; I beg for justice, which thou, prince, must give; Romeo slew Tybalt, Romeo must not live." She demanded. She had some trouble speaking that, as with her crush on Danny for being the ghost boy, but managed. The prince's eyes narrowed at her.

"Romeo slew him, he slew Mercutio; who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?" He snapped. Lord Montague spoke.

"Not Romeo, prince, he was Mercutio's friend; his fault concludes but what the law should end, the life of Tybalt." He pleaded. Prince sighed.

"And for that offense, immediately we do exile him hence." He declared firmly.

They then left the stage, some people carrying Dash's body, who struggled under the jock's muscles.


End file.
